


To My Youth (Songfict of Bolbbalgan4)

by duniawoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duniawoozi/pseuds/duniawoozi
Summary: Pernahkah kau berada pada titik dimana jiwamu terasa hampa? Diumur tujuh belas tahun, bernapas pun bukan pilihan prioritas untukku. Kata mereka aku masih terlalu muda, walau mereka bahkan tak membantuku untuk meluapkan rasa sedih yang tak kunjung keluar. Lalu, tanpa peringatan dunia memberikanmu sosok yang memberikan luka begitu dalam. Memberikanmu pelajaran hidup disaat kau merasa tak pernah melakukan kesalahan besar seumur hidupmu. Apa kau akan bertahan? walau setiap malam rasanya tercekik dan menangis tanpa alasan.Hidupku sejak awal memang lelucon, sangat menyebalkan ketika merasakan hampa dan sedih tanpa alasan yang bisa kau jabarkan. Apa kau pikir aku akan menemukan kehangatan yang ku inginkan? Apa kau akan merasa bahagia tanpa merasa sakit ketika merasakannya? Dulu mungkin semua pertanyaan ini menjerat otakku. Namun, percayalah aku menemukan orang yang menarikku paksa menuju kehangatan kami berdua. Kehangatan yang hanya aku dan ia miliki, mari berharap seterusnya akan begini. Ku tinggalkan petuah untukmu Lee Jihoon muda, ku harap kau menemukan langkah bahagia bersamanya tanpa merasakan perih yang ku rasakan kala itu.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	To My Youth (Songfict of Bolbbalgan4)

Pernahkah kau berada pada titik dimana jiwamu terasa hampa? Diumur tujuh belas tahun, bernapas pun bukan pilihan prioritas untukku. Kata mereka aku masih terlalu muda, walau mereka bahkan tak membantuku untuk meluapkan rasa sedih yang tak kunjung keluar.

Apa kalian pernah berpikir untuk menghilang, benar-benar hilang dari muka bumi. Lucu memang, kata mereka aku baru saja merasakan hidup yang begitu singkat. Namun, setiap detik terasa begitu lama. Bahkan cahaya matahari kali ini terasa begitu menyebalkan, memang apa yang tidak menyebalkan untukku? Duduk di ruang kelas bersama orang-orang yang memiliki senyuman begitu cerah, aku iri sekali dengan mereka.

Kadang mereka menghampiri, mengajakku berbicara saat jam makan siang datang. Bertanya hal-hal yang aku suka kemudian memotong untuk mengisahkan topik yang mengganggu mereka belakangan ini, sebelum aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan benar. Berakhir dengan aku memakan roti lapis dengan suara tawa mereka yang kini sibuk membicarakan kebahagiaan, tanpa ku sadar aku kembali merasakan iri– sangat iri.

“Jihoon, sampai jumpa nanti ya?” Tangan mereka melambai, meninggalkanku terduduk di halte bis. Saatnya pulang, titik bosanku mulai menjadi-jadi. Setelah musim dingin ini aku akan pergi dari kota ini, menjadi mahasiswa selayak anak-anak seumuranku hidup dan berkembang. Walau berkuliah tidak ada di list keinginanku, kalau membicarakan hal yang ku ingin pun sebenarnya tak ada– mungkin kalau kedamaian adalah harapan maka akan aku masukkan ke dalam daftar.

Kaki bergerak, terus bergerak. Hidungku bahkan sudah memerah, musim dingin memuakkan. Menekan tombol sandi dan rasa hangat langsung menyapa badan ketika aku memasuki rumah. Mama duduk di sofa, tertawa sambil menonton drama kesayangannya.

“Sudah pulang? Ayo makan.” Beliau tersenyum, bergerak ke arahku dan memelukku. Aku tersenyum– kalau ini bisa dihitung senyuman, mengikuti Mama ke meja makan dan duduk bersama di sana.

Menghabiskan waktu makan malam dengan mendengar keluhan Mama tentang pertemuan ibu-ibu di distrik tempat tinggalku, mengatakan salah satu anak temannya mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah di luar negeri. Hanya tersenyum yang bisa aku lakukan, sampai berpamitan untuk ke kamar. Dengan menjadikan lelah sebagai kebohongan, sekarang aku terbaring di atas kasur.

Mempertanyakan banyak hal mungkin sekarang menjadi hobiku, Lee Jihoon kau menyebalkan sekali. Penglihatanku memburam, tidak menyangka menangis pun menjadi rutinitasku belakangan ini.

Sekelebat kisah lama menghiasi penglihatan yang tersamarkan oleh air mata, berharap mendapatkan jawaban kenapa aku merasa begitu menyedihkan tanpa sebab. Sampai akhirpun aku tak dapat mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, mungkin memang aku yang terlahir begitu putus asa.

Kini, biarkan aku terpejam. _Masa bodo_ dengan seragam yang harus dipakai kembali esok hari, aku lelah– dan ini tidak mengada-ada.

**~o0o~**

“Jihoon?” Aku menoleh ke arah lelaki yang memberikan kopi kepadaku, tersenyum lalu duduk di sampingku.

“Terima kasih Mingyu, ini hangat.”

“Tidak masalah, bukankah ini yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih?” Kami saling bersandar satu sama lain, menonton film yang entah aku pun tak tahu apa namamnya. Mingyu bersikeras memintaku menemaninya, bukankah sebagai kekasih harus menuruti agar bahagia? Kini tangannya bergerak merangkulku, mencium kepalaku sesekali.

“Luka kemarin masih belum sembuh ya?”

“Sudah kering kok,” jawabku sebelum menyesap kopi yang ia berikan.

“Maaf ya? Gyu tidak bermaksud sampai sejauh itu ketika memukulmu, seandainya Jihoon tidak pergi ke kampus bersama Seokmin pasti Gyu tidak akan marah.” Aku hanya mengangguk, air wajahnya berubah cerah. Kami berdua bertemu ketika aku pertama kali datang ke Seoul untuk berkuliah, dirinya pula yang mengenalkanku tentang hubungan sepasang kekasih.

Ketika aku memberitahunya kalau Ayahku tak pernah melakukan tindakan yang ia lakukan terhadapku, Mingyu selalu memberitahuku kalau hubungan kami lebih kuat dari orang tuaku, lebih indah dan hal indah memang diiringi hal-hal seperti ini– maksudku seperti dicambuk, diikat dan hal-hal lainnya juga hukuman ketika aku tidak menuruti keinginannya.

Mingyu membuatku merasa berharga untuk pertama kalinya, sosok yang pertama kali mendengarkan segala hal tentangku dan mengamini perasaanku tanpa pertanyaan kembali. Ia membuatku tahu bahwa aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya, hidupku sudah terikat hanya untuknya.

Orang-orang mengasihi hubungan kami, menyerukan bahwa kami adalah contoh kebahagiaan sebagai pasangan yang paling sejati. Selama dua tahun ini, aku tak tahu apakah ini disebut kebahagiaan atau tidak. Paling tidak aku yang menyedihkan masih diterima oleh Mingyu, menerima diriku yang tak berharga ini.

Membiarkannya menindihku dengan kasar di sofa, merasakan bibir dan tangannya menyentuh setiap indera perasaku. Aku merasakan darah mengalir lagi dari sudut bibirku, kata Mingyu ini hal biasa. Mingyu sibuk mengikat tanganku dengan gesper yang tadi terpasang di jeans-nya. Menutupi mataku dengan kain favoritnya, setiap momen ini datang rasanya dadaku berdegup sangat kencang.

Mendengar suara kotak terbuka, sangat hafal itu adalah kotak mainannya. Mingyu bilang setiap pasangan normal memiliki mainan, cambuk dan hal-hal lain yang tidak bisa ku ingat. Merobek bajuku, aku kembali merasakan dirinya di atasku.

Mingyu selalu memujaku disaat aku berteriak dan menangis seperti ini, membuatku memohon ampun atas rasa sakit yang ia sematkan dengan mainannya kemudian bergerak liar di dalamku. Membanting dan menekanku ke segala arah, sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan hal yang ia pendam di dalamku. Mengabaikan aku yang sudah tak bisa mengeluarkan apa-apa kecuali tangisan dan isakan, Mingyu selalu memberitahuku kalau aku terlihat begitu indah dengan bercak juga guratan merah yang diciptakan olehnya di atas kulitku.

Selalu seperti ini, pikiranku melayang ke segala penjuru saat ia mengurus dan mengobati lukaku. Ketika ia selalu memberitahu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, apakah orang tuaku melakukan hal yang sama seperti kami? Hubungan ini semakin mengikatku bersamanya, tak ada harapan yang bisa ku dapatkan selain bersamanya. Dengan Mingyu memelukku dan menciumi kepalaku sampai kami tertidur, ku harap aku menemukan alasan dibalik semua ini.

**~o0o~**

Ruangan putih yang kini menyapa pagi dan malamku membuatku tersadar, sudah empat bulan sejak kejadian dimana sirine dan orang-orang memasuki apartement Mingyu. Mereka yang berseragam sibuk membawa badanku yang telanjang penuh luka ke dalam ambulans, sedangkan sebagian dari mereka mendorong Mingyu ke lantai. Memasangkan borgol di tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar, dengan teriakan histeris Mingyu memanggilku para Polisi memasukkannya ke dalam mobil mereka.

Aku tidak tahu jelasnya bagaimana, kata orang tuaku Seokmin melaporkan Mingyu karena mendapati luka di punggungku saat tanpa sengaja kemejaku tersingkap. Terakhir kali aku melihat Mingyu mungkin saat kami dipertemukan di bilik yang berbeda dan hanya dibatasi oleh kaca, duduk berhadapan. Aku jelas ingat mantan kekasihku itu memohon untuk tidak meninggalkannya, ingat bagaimana ia berjanji akan berubah.

Orang tuaku menyesal karena merasa mereka tidak pernah mendengarkanku, walau tak paham kenapa mereka merasa menyesal kala itu. Namun dokter menjelaskan tindakan yang dilakukan Mingyu padaku adalah hal yang salah, Mingyu hanyalah lelaki manipulatif dan abusif dengan obsesi begitu tinggi terhadapku. Tak ada cinta yang seharusnya ada ucap Dokter Jeonghan saat pertama kali kami bertemu.

Setelah empat bulan berlalu, aku menyadari segala hal yang ku lewati bersama Mingyu memang hal yang salah. Fakta itu tetap saja tidak menolong rasa hampa dan sedih yang menerpaku kembali, seperti sebelum aku bertemu Mingyu. Kali ini bahkan semakin kuat, Dokter Jeonghan benar-benar sabar mengatasi histerisku sesekali.

“Jihoon?” Suara ketukan diiringi suara lelaki terdengar, pintu yang terkunci dari luar perlahan terbuka. Aku melihat lelaki itu kembali bersama Dokter Jeonghan, mereka masuk bersama– tak lupa mengunci pintu kembali dengan alasan takut aku akan kabur dari sel rumah sakit jiwa ini.

“Maaf ya, Soonyoung belakangan ini menganggumu.” Soonyoung menyikut pelan lengan dokter muda itu. Sejak tiga bulan lalu, Soonyoung datang atas permintaan sepupunya yang tidak lain adalah dokter Jeonghan untuk menemaniku. Lebih tepatnya melihat responku terhadap orang lain, seharusnya hanya hari itu kalau aku tak salah ingat. Tapi lelaki ini kini rutin datang dengan bunga daisy di tangannya.

Aku jelas tahu ini hal menguntungkan bagi dokter Jeonghan, tak perlu memaksa sepupunya terus menerus untuk datang agar mengetahui perkembanganku. Lelaki yang memiliki toko bunga ini selalu duduk di depanku, meletakkan bunga ke dalam vas bunga plastik, terlalu bahaya menggunakan botol kaca tentunya.

“Kata Jeonghan perkembanganmu semakin bagus, kau minum obat dengan baik?” tanyanya dengan senyuman hangat itu lagi, masa depannya sangat terlihat cerah di mataku.

“Soonyoung, tidak capek tersenyum seperti itu?” mereka berdua terdiam, memandangiku yang tersenyum tipis. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tersenyum, aku bahkan tak tahu alasannya apa. Mungkin rasa iri yang menyeruak di dada sukses mengontrol mulutku untuk melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

“Tidak, soalnya senyumku yang seperti ini hanya ada ketika bersama Jihoon,” jawabnya dengan senyum yang semakin lebar, aku terdiam memandanginya. Mengabaikan dokter Jeonghan yang menghela napas dan memijit pelipisnya kasar.

Berbanding terbalik dengan respon dokter Jeonghan, kalau boleh jujur kepada kalian. Dadaku rasanya begitu hangat, terlalu hangat untuk sosok hampa sepertiku. Aku menangis, seumur hidupku... ini kali pertama aku menangis terisak seperti anak kecil dengan alasan jelas. Soonyoung memegangi tanganku, membuatku semakin menangis. Rasanya aku ingin memiliki rasa hangat ini mulai dari sekarang dan selamanya. Lee Jihoon, setelah hidup selama dua puluh tiga tahun kau akhirnya merasakan rasa lega yang kau cari selama ini.

**~o0o~**

“Hei, kenapa terbangun?” Aku merasakan tangan Soonyoung menyapa lembut kepalaku, memelukku dari belakang. Menemaniku yang terduduk di balkon rumah kami sambil memandangi langit tanpa bintang, hanya bulan yang ada disana.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum, berbalik dan memeluk badannya erat. Soonyoung hanya tertawa, menghujani wajahku dengan ciuman walau matanya tertutup karena masih mengantuk. Ini jam tiga dini hari, wajar ia masih membutuhkan waktu istirahat yang seharusnya ia dapatkan.

Sudah lima tahun sejak kejadian besar itu hadir di memoriku, sudah tiga tahun pula terakhi kali aku meninggalkan rumah sakit. Juga, sudah hampir tiga tahun pula aku menikahi lelaki yang sabar menungguku selama dua tahun dan menemani terapiku bersama sepupunya di rumah sakit.

Aku memahami bagaimana rasanya dicintai sekarang dan bagaimana menunjukkan rasa sayang yang seharusnya. Soonyoung membuatku tahu bahwa masa laluku bersama Mingyu adalah kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak pernah hadir menyayat hatiku.

Aku tahu, ada banyak orang yang mengiyakan bahwa aku harus berterima kasih atas masa kelam bersama Mingyu karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Membuatku hanya tersenyum perih, tidak ada alasan yang dapat membuatku bersyukur atas kehadiran Mingyu di hidupku.

Kalau bisa waktu terulang, aku mungkin akan menjauhi Mingyu saat lelaki itu mendekati begitu manisnya. Berlari cepat tanpa memperdulikan sekitar lalu memasuki toko bunga untuk menemukan Soonyoung. Kisahku akan begitu indah kalau sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya di sana. Tetap saja, aku bersyukur Soonyoung bersamaku walau harus ada hal menyakitkan terlewati.

Aku menangis kembali, Soonyoung mendekap tubuhku. Sangat hafal aku kembali merasakan takut yang begitu besar. Bukan karena aku tidak bahagia, tapi aku takut karena aku sekarang bahagia. Apakah aku pantas untuk semua ini? Apakah Soonyoung akan selamanya bersamaku? Apakah seseorang akan menghancurkan kebahagiaanku ini? Semua pertanyaan itu selalu membuatku menangis, Soonyoung memahami dengan baik.

“Bagaimana Mingyu keluar dan mencariku? Melakukan hal buruk padamu?” Soonyoung hanya membawa badanku bergerak mengayun pelan, berusaha menenangkan pikiran jahat yang hadir ketika ketakutanku memuncak.

“Tidak sayang, sudah ada Soonyoung disini. Mingyu juga tidak akan keluar begitu saja, masa tahanannya masih lama juga polisi pasti akan mengawasinya ketika ia keluar nanti.” Tangannya mengelus sabar punggungku, aku hanya mengangguk. Berusaha berhenti menangis namun Soonyoung selalu memintaku menangis sampai aku lega.

Benar, seharusnya aku menikmati waktu ini. Karena kata orang-orang hidup itu singkat. Jadi biarkan aku menikmati waktu yang singkat ini, bersama Soonyoung sampai kami menua dan pergi bersama meninggalkan dunia ini.

Untuk Lee Jihoon diumur tujuh belas tahun, ku harap kau tetap pergi ke Seoul dan berkuliah di sana. Ku harap kau meninggalkan lelaki yang mengikutimu sejak tahun awal mu sebagai mahasiswa. Ku harap kau benar-benar berlari seperti harapanku, menemui Soonyoung di toko bunga miliknya. Walau nanti ia akan menatapmu aneh, tapi lelaki ini berjanji kalau kita bertemu dengan cara apapun ia akan tetap bersama kita.

Jadikan nasihat dari Lee Jihoon berumur dua puluh delapan tahun ini sebagai langkah awal melepaskan rasa hampa dan sedih yang menutupi diri kita dulu, melepaskan kekesalan dan rasa iri terhadap kehangatan orang lain kemudian memeluk kehangatan yang hanya tercipta untukmu. Kehangatan milikmu satu-satunya yang diciptakan bersama dirimu juga lelaki bernama Kwon Soonyoung.

Selamat tinggal Lee Jihoon muda, semoga petuahku benar-benar menyelamatkanmu dari segala hal buruk yang telah menimpa Lee Jihoon tua ini. Semoga do’aku tersampaikan padamu.

**~fin~**


End file.
